epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/J.R.R. Tolkien vs. H.P. Lovecraft. Epic Rap Battles of History.
Hello everyone! J1coupe here, with a new fan-made rap battle. I wanted to work on my Rap Battles of Video Games, then this idea came to mind, and I thought it was perfect, and there's a lot of reference I could use so I decided to go with it. Today, the father of fantsay genre, the author of famous Lord of the Rings, J. R. R. Tolkien go against the creator of Cthulhu Mythos, the leader of cosmic horror, H. P. Lovecraft to see who's the better fantasy writer! Lyrics J. R. R. Tolkien: Welcome to your worst nightmare of all, Howard, The Father of all fantasy is here to'' Dunwich'' this coward. Your stories freak people out, was it from the Mountain of Madness? Making tentacle monsters out of the myths of Loch Ness, isn't it ironic Jew supported the Nazis, you racist prick, that thing between your Two Towers are nowhere close to a dick, Call me the Child of Hurin, because I am the lyrical King, Drop your foolish act and bow down to the Lord of the Writings! H. P. Lovecraft: Be prepared for Absolute Destruction, the Great Azathoth is awaken, I spit lyrical fire like Smaug the Golden, don't be mistaken, I'm shinier than the Arkenstone, stronger than the Mithril, I absorb the light and bring darkness, call me the true'' Silmaril'', the cheaper types of writing like you hitherto followed should be dropped, this hobbit being better than me? please, my work can never be topped, I am the Demon Sultan of horror fantasy, and hereby I decree: Your work is complete gibberish, worse than Tekeli-li. J. R. R. Tolkien: If you want to fight me, you better bring all creatures from your myths, since I am are undefeatable, undestructuable like the Minas Tirith! You faced a pathetic death, ain't this an Arkham Horror, crazy parents, getting divorced, your horrible life made you poorer, you were a pathetic little boy, always forced to wear girl's clothes, I'll bring you down to your knees, because I'm powerful like Yogg-Sothoth, my terrifying rap skills will eat you up like that Alhazred, you've been beaten twice, there and back again, which All has read. H. P. Lovecraft: You ripped off myths all around and pretended it to be yours, with your fanboys, you're like the Witch-King that everyone abhors, time to kick this dwarfen limey all the way back to Oxford, I am Providence, bringing Cosmic horror to this shitlord, your writing lacks fluency, details, so come at me if you dare, people still argue about Barlog's wings and Legolas' hair! Your fantasy-like legacy ends here, every hope hurled, I mark the end of this unexpected journey as the lord of Middle Earth. Poll WHO WON? J. R. R. Tolkien H. P. Lovecraft Notes Thank you for reading! This was a really fun battle to make as I really love both LOTR and Cthulhu Mythos. However, it kind of came out iffy in my opinion... But I still enjoyed it! If you are a fan, try to guess all the references! Also, be sure to comment and vote. Thank you again, and I will see you in near future. AWAY!! Category:Blog posts